


A letter to Tommy

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Friends of L'Manburg [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Sam needs someone to talk to. Somewhere to vent. He writes a letter to Tommy post-mortem.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Friends of L'Manburg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A letter to Tommy

Dear Tommy. 

I’m sorry. I’m sorry I built that place. I didn’t expect anything like this to happen. It’s no excuse, I fucked up. I’m so sorry, I just wanted to give you a good childhood while you still had it. You had to grow up way too fast, you never had a real life. You're so brave Tommy, going to war at nine, defending something that you didn’t even understand. Maybe it was stupidity and pride that got you through it, or just dumb luck. Either way, you're one hell of a kid. Even if you did lose a life that way. But everyone loses one eventually. 

I just wish you had more time. To grow up. I mean really grow up. I wanted you to spend time with your friends, to see the end of this hell, maybe even end it yourself. I wanted to watch you grow up and maybe even have children of your own. 

You would make Phil proud. He loves you Tommy. He really does. I know you don’t think so. But he does. I saw him yesterday. Don’t tell him I told you this, but he was kneeling on the ground sobbing. Remember how he saved the first feather you shed? He was clutching it to his chest, rocking back and forth and whispering “My boy” over and over again. No, I was wrong. You wouldn't make him proud, you already have. 

Tubbo misses you. It doesn't seem like it, but he wants you back. He spends a lot of time at your grave, just talking to you cheerfully. He feels guilty, like he neglected you for Ranboo. So he stays in a pit of denial. You’re probably asking how I know this, and to that I reply, I’m observant. I notice things because I listen and watch. 

Quackity is someone else I feel I should mention. Seldom I have even seen him frown seriously, and not for a joke. Jack told me what happened. He even cried, Tommy. That's how much everyone here loves you. I never even really got a chance to tell you that I love you Tommy. I wish so much that I was your father. Please, please never forget how much you are loved and missed. Have fun with Wilbur. 

Sincerely, Sam Nook.

**Author's Note:**

> @Ava34918149 on twitter


End file.
